


Light's Comfort

by slytherthicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, draco is a chocolate stealer, draco is also dramatic af, drarry fluff, he is ashasmed, so have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherthicc/pseuds/slytherthicc
Summary: Hi! I'm Jude. This is the first one shot I've posted and while it might not be my best writing it's definitely one of my favourite stories. Hope you all enjoyed it! You can find me on Tumblr as Slytherthicc!





	Light's Comfort

Malfoy knows.  _Somewhere around here_ , Draco thought,  _he always comes from the studio with chocolate._  Where the fuck does Harry keep his stash anyway? Draco continued to lift books, searching for his latest obsession. Carefully levitating the books back to their place to leave no evidence, Draco surveyed the studio. He did not need Harry knowing about his newly found love for chocolate.

All this time Draco had shamed Harry for liking such a “tasteless treat.” However, his opinion changed when he tasted the chocolate from Harry’s lips. Instantly, he became addicted and had succumbed to stealing from Harry’s (not so secretive) chocolate stash.

Draco’s spell faltered at the thought of chocolate causing the levitating books to fall to the floor. Draco stood wincing at a loud sound echoing through the house. Thankfully, Harry was away. Just as Draco commenced his search once again, footsteps echoed in the hall. Swiftly he ran to hide under Harry’s desk. He listened carefully for the noise. Draco was sure the footsteps belonged to Harry because other than Harry, Pansy was the only one able to enter the wards and Pansy constantly entered the house with a loud “I’m here homos!” It had to be Harry.

Draco shifted in his position since his back was already crying from the uncomfortable position. The door opened and Draco kneeled more to hide completely.

The steps became louder once in the room. Draco cursed himself for hiding; why didn’t he pretend to read a book? He could’ve done anything that didn’t look suspicious, but he chose to hide. And when had Potter even come from work?-

The footsteps grew louder and louder.

Next, a thundering noise was heard and everything became dark.

 

**______ **

 

“Draco? Can you hear me?”

Draco blinked away, indistinguishable images surrounded him. A shadow was over him. Draco continued to come into consciousness as the person sat next to him watching. “Are you all right?” Harry’s voice continued guiding him. His vision became more distinct and now, in addition to Harry, Draco could distinguish lights floating around them coming from Harry’s wand.

Draco tried sitting up but was stopped. The warm floating lights travelled to him, forcing him to lay back down. “What happened?” Draco massaged the back of his head from where the pain was coming from. “I…” Harry’s face flustered as he maintained his eyes low on Draco’s hand in his. “What?” Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“I whacked you with a book because I thought you were an animal that was snatching my chocolate.”

His fiancé. His fucking fiancé had knocked him, with a book, because of chocolate.

“You h-hit me because of chocolate!” His own shout made his head throb. Draco cursed everything in the world and turned away from Harry to stare out the glass doors which lead to the balcony. Rays of pink and purple laced across the sky as the sun set for the day. He concentrated on the gorgeous spectacle, despite the tug he felt on his arm. He slapped the hand away, his sight travelled from the sunset to the steam floating from the white mug on his nightstand. Harry had brewed him tea. It produced a pleasant smell too.

But no.

Draco was not losing to temptation, not today. Today he was standing up for what he believed in. Harry shouldn’t have knocked him with a book.

“Draco?”

“You hit me because I was craving chocolate, and with a book may I add.”

“So it is you! You’re the one that has been stealing my chocolate for a month! I thought racoons were breaking in!” Harry said as he adjusted the covers around his fiance, as this he continued to look elsewhere pouting.

“Rac-? What is-? Wait. You’re the reason why I caught my pinky on that trap!” Draco glared at Harry’s reflection on the glass door. Two weeks ago, as Draco had scavenged for chocolate, he managed to catch his pinky on a trap. His fingernail was bruised for weeks. Draco unconsciously laid his hand on the pillow next to him and stared at it.

“THAT WAS YOU?” Harry shouted. Oh. Draco had accidentally come clean.

Draco felt his cheeks redden. He was embarrassed because he was caught red-handed. He felt ashamed because his sneaking skills had worsened. And he felt fucking betrayed. Betrayed by his own fiancé. This could only happen to Draco Malfoy. Hadn’t he suffered enough? He should’ve dumped Potter when this one secretly bought Keef the Ferret. Betrayal after betrayal. With this in mind, Draco lifted one arm and with much exhausting work, he managed to put together a poorly built pillow fortress around himself. All the while, Harry watched.

“Love?” That’s all Harry could say? Draco rolled his eyes, fuming under the blankets. Potter and his unruly ways, he always ruined everything. “Draco, are you mad?” Harry’s hand came up to nudge Draco’s shoulder but this one shrugged it off again. Yes, he had stolen chocolate so what?

The floating lights came floating at his side of the bed. They shimmered all around him. If he focused on them, he could virtually see Harry and him on broomsticks attempting to catch them. Draco followed them as they twirled around the room, except for three specific ones that stayed close to his hand. Draco lifted a finger to see if he could touch one but his finger went through the light. His finger felt a familiar warm sensation. A familiar warmth. Draco closed his eyes, perceiving one of the lights flicking his hair around.

 

**______ **

 

Coolness reached his feet; Draco opened his eyes only to realise Harry was standing by the balcony. The pillows covered most his vision but he could still Harry’s silhouette. The sky was dark except for the rare star. Harry’s hair tousled from the cold wind as he stood looking out into the sky. The sight made Draco’s heart fluttered, but he ignored it as he ran a finger through one of the lights. As if he sensed Draco’s stare, Harry turned to look at him.

“You’re awake.”

“I fell asleep?”

“You fell asleep for about ten minutes.” Draco hummed as a response and curled up into a ball.

“My feet are frozen.” Draco snuggled deeper into the sea of blankets and kicked his feet under it as emphasis to his sentence. The wind once again picked up, ruffling Harry’s already tousled hair. Draco was hit with wintry air and was succumbed to escape under the blankets. Who in their reasonable mind goes outside without a warming charm?

Harry walked into the room and closed the door. He turned to Draco to see his reaction, Draco indifferently raised his eyebrows. The ongoing lights fluttered around Harry and Draco could merely stare in amazement at such a gorgeous sight. How could this human be so perfect?

Draco felt the bed dip a little under Harry’s weight on the other side of his fort. Slowly Draco turned inside his nest, through a hole Draco could see Harry’s eye staring back at him. Draco was tempted to flick the glass lens.

“Do you want one?” Harry’s muffled voice travelled to Draco, as well as a plastic noise.

“What?” Draco placed his eye into the hole to see what Harry was talking about.

_Oh._

Draco’s face reddened as he caught sight of the purple wrapper. He had forgotten about that, but there was Harry clutching a bag of chocolate, reminding him.

Defeat or chocolate?

In a hasty decision, Draco offered his hand through the hole. He perceived Harry’s finger brush with his and was tempted to enclose them in his own but resisted the enticement. He felt the chocolate being dropped in his hand; he retrieved his hand taking off the wrapper and immediately putting it to his mouth. He felt the chocolate melt in his mouth, and he was a goner. Why did he ever think this was a “tasteless treat”?

In a flash, his hand shot out to ask for another piece.

“I really don’t know why you didn’t just Accio them.” Said Harry as he placed another chocolate into Draco’s unwavering hand. And that’s when Draco wanted to kick himself in the face. Why didn’t he? He had been so focused on retrieving them, it didn’t enter his mind to use a simple Accio charm. He had been certain Harry would secure them with some protection charm.

“What? So you’re going to ma-”

“Make fun of you?” Harry cut him off as Draco ate another chocolate. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” Draco extended his hand once again to silently ask for more candy but was met with Harry’s fingers.

“I know you’re not going to mention it, so I’ll say it. You don’t have to be afraid of changing your opinion on something.” The whisper would’ve gone unnoticed had it not been for the soft caress Draco felt on his hand.

Harry knew him. Harry comprehended why this was so embarrassing for him. Changing an opinion on something? What kind of Malfoy does that? No. A Malfoy is destined to follow the rules, set and believe in their opinions until they die. He had changed his Pureblood beliefs because his future depended on it and because he deeply wanted to believe there was more to the Wizarding World than sovereignty. But that was the only thing. Besides that there wasn’t any other alternative; he was abstained from his changing beliefs. Once everything was set, there was no going back on it. No matter how small it was.

Draco saw a hand appear above his fort. Silently, he watched Harry carelessly remove the pillows next to Draco’s head. He watched as one of the lights touched Harry’s hand. Draco continued to watch Harry lift the white duvets making the pillows on top of it fall carelessly. He felt Harry’s hand caress his hair and a press on his own hand. He lowered his sight to see a chocolate being pressed into his hand.

“I know you’re really stubborn, but you should know I won’t judge you if you ever decide to believe in something different.“ Harry’s facial expression held such candour; Draco swerved his eyes to his hand.

Without any expression in his face, Draco gently removed the rest of the pillows and lifted the covers. Harry’s caresses faltered. Draco wasn’t keen on initiating physical contact, ever. But this was inexplicably different. Draco knew that much.

Draco motioned Harry to come under the covers. Harry’s hand raised to Draco’s cheekbone in question, forcing Draco to maintain eye contact. Draco motioned Harry once again. Carefully, Harry slid next to Draco.

Draco could feel the warmth. That familiar warmth. Once it hit him, the rest of the world was gone. Gone, gone, gone. There were only him and this unique warm presence. This inevitable frankness and raw emotion of their relationship. Draco placed his arm around Harry, cradling this one in his arms.

Draco almost laughed. Harry’s expression was something he’d never seen before. Draco experienced the pure appreciation and admiration emanating from Harry’s gaze. Draco knew there’d be no other bliss compared to this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Jude. This is the first one shot I've posted and while it might not be my best writing it's definitely one of my favourite stories. Hope you all enjoyed it! You can find me on Tumblr as Slytherthicc!


End file.
